If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?
by Twilightxxisnear
Summary: Set at the end of 1x12 secrets and lies. "Tell me. I want to help." Will Beth finally tell Jack what's going on, and will be be able to protect her when it comes down to it? Especially with Perry still lurking around.


**Hey guys! First Stalker story but I love the show! I'll make this multi-chapter if you guys want more, so definitely send out those reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Tell me. I want to help." Jack stood in the doorway of Beth's office, desperate to know what was going on with her.<p>

Beth wiped away a stray tear and looked up at him before whispering "Okay."

Jack walked into her office to take his usual seat, sitting at the other side of the desk across from Beth. Right before he sat down, she motioned for him to stop. "Not here." She said quietly. "Let's get a drink."

Not waiting for a response, Beth quickly grabbed her things and walked out of her office towards the elevators, with a quick glance behind her to make sure Jack was following. When the elevator doors closed behind them, Jack glanced at Beth and took in her still tear stained cheeks. He wondered if she would let anything out before they reached their destination and he was not disappointed.

"I'm being stalked." She told him in her no nonsense tone. "He's been sending me things, and he broke into my house."

"Do you know who it is?" Jack asked quietly.

"It's Perry. Perry Whitley."

"Do you have proof he broke in or that it was him sending you things?"

"No. We have nothing. They couldn't charge him with anything. Janice knows everything, she was helping me. Perry disappeared today, no one knows where he went, his parents were the ones who called and told us. Jack, I feel like I'm drowning and there's no one to pull me out. I don't know what to do."

Beth put her face in her hands as she tried to get her emotions back in check. Jack reached over and grabbed her hands and held them in his until she finally looked up at him.

"I'll pull you out." He promised. "Beth I won't let him get near you again, he can't hurt you, you're so much stronger than one punk ass kid."

"I'm not Beth Davis." She choked out. "I'm Michelle Webber and Perry knows everything. I don't know how he knows but he does!" Beth cried out and crumpled into a heap on the floor of the elevator.

Jack hesitated for a moment, not understanding anything she was saying, but quickly let it go and pulled her up against his chest.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He whispered in her ear.

"I can't go home, he could be watching."

"If he is I will deal with him. Come on."

Beth gratefully leaned against him as she let Jack lead them to his car. He opened the passenger door and she quickly slid inside without question. Fifteen minutes later they were driving down her street but Jack intentionally passed her house a couple times to see if they were followed or if anyone was lurking in the shadows. Satisfied, he pulled into her driveway and turned the engine off.

"May I sleep on your couch tonight." Jack said turning towards her. "I want to make sure you're okay and that Perry doesn't show up."

"Okay."

They walked side by side to her front door until they stepped up on to the porch. Jack put his hand out, silently asking for her keys, then nudged her behind him after she dropped them into his open hand. He made quick work of the locks and slowly pushed the door open before stepping into the darkened house. Beth followed close behind and quickly put her code into her security system. Jack moved swiftly room to room with a small flashlight, checking every corner of the house before turning on any lights. Beth looked around for any sign of disarray but found nothing out of place. She started to make sure all of the windows were secure when she heard Jack behind her.

"Was there anything out of place?" He asked.

"No. Looks like Perry doesn't have the balls to break in twice." She replied. "I'm going to go shower then we'll talk okay?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Jack stated as he flopped down onto her couch. "Take your time."

Beth walked back towards her bedroom and closed the door, hearing faint sounds from the television out in the living room, through the door. Sighing she walked into her master bathroom and turned on the shower before stripping down and stepping under the hot spray of water. Beth couldn't help letting her mind wander to thoughts of where Perry might be and who he might be with. The sound of her house phone ringing pulled her out of her musings and reminded her that she needed to call her friend Tracey and tell her about Perry disappearing. With that thought in her mind, she quickly jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. Beth walked back out into her bedroom, in search of some casual clothes to throw on when she seen her answering machine flashing with a new message. She pushed the playback button before walking over to her dresser to pull out a bra and pair of underwear.

"One new message from phone number..." The machine repeated in the background as she reached into the top drawer, her hand brushing against paper.

Beth looked into the drawer and pulled out one lone rose and a small piece of paper ripped from the notepad in her kitchen. The three words written on it sent shivers down her spine, which turned into sheer terror a second later when she heard the last parts of the message on her answering machine.

"We were just calling to update that Ray had a visitor today, a young man named Brody. If you would like to..."

Beth stopped listening a second after hearing the name Brody. Perry had went and seen Ray. She had no doubt that Perry told him all about her new life here. Before she could stop herself, Beth's fist went through the mirror hanging on her wall, mocking her. Glass flew in all directions and splintered through the skin on her knuckles, but she didn't feel it. She only felt the fear and rage that had begun to pull her into their depths and drown her.

"Beth!" Jack yelled before bursting through her bedroom door.

He took in the scene before him, first looking at the broken mirror still hanging on the wall, then focusing on Beth in nothing but a towel, with blood running down her hand and arm.

"Shit, let me get a towel." He rushed in and out of the bathroom in record time and led Beth over to sit on her bed. "Wanna tell me what happened?" He asked, looking down at the paper still clutched in her uninjured hand.

Beth stared at the wall in a daze as Jack picked pieces of glass out of her hand. A minute later he heard her whisper, "Perry was here." She handed him the crumpled piece of paper and he slowly took it. Carefully he smoothed it out and stared down at the three handwritten words that made his blood boil.

_**I'll be back...**_

* * *

><p><span>Review if you want more!<span>


End file.
